


Beach Ball

by myownspark



Series: Your Songs Remind Me of Swimming [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: Summer drabble prompt: beach ballWhile on vacation with his parents, Niall has an unexpected opportunity for a bit of freedom.





	Beach Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @gettingaphdinlarry and @louandhazaf for the insightful and downright genius beta work. I'm grateful to have you. Thank you for reading! Here is a [tumblr post](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/post/175157603620/myownsparknow-your-songs-remind-me-of-swimming) you can reblog if you enjoyed it.

Niall’s parents said Utah would have canyons, national parks and the Great Salt Lake, not creepy motels off the highway, with faded red roofs and peeling paint.

“Only for one night,” his dad says. “We’ll make Zion by lunch tomorrow.”

Niall looks through the window to the pool as his parents wash up. Lit up in the darkness, it’s strangely inviting; one bulb is burnt out, and run- down lawn chairs line the edge. A striped beach ball is stuck against the fence.

He might’ve finally found a way to be alone.

“I’m going to the vending machine,” he says.


End file.
